


Sunshine and Crows

by Hallow17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gym fantasies, Hand Job, Hurt/Comfort, I couldn't help myself, M/M, May get more smutty, Spoilers, This ship is just yes, collection of oneshots!!, cuteness, oneshot- for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallow17/pseuds/Hallow17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has tasted defeat many times but he usually always had a way to deal with it. Now he has an annoying, headstrong Hinata though who will not let him drown in it by himself. But Kageyama can't deny their attraction anymore. *Spoilers!*<br/>This is a collection of oneshots!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up ahead!! I got this idea after watching episode 25 so I just couldn't help myself. Originally it was supposed to be more yummy- teehee- but I found I couldn't do it. Sigh. Maybe the next one... Anyway, have fun reading!

Kageyama was hitting the ball to himself in the gym. Getting in there wasn’t an issue; the doors had been unlocked anyway. He didn’t even know exactly how he wound up there to begin with but all he knew now was that he kept hitting the ball towards himself, over and over again, the raging feelings he kept within coursing through his body and staying there.

Losing was never fun for anyone but this one he took hard. It was his fault they lost. He did the toss that ended their time on the court. He didn’t play it smart enough. He could have tossed to Asahi or Daichi and maybe the game would have gone differently. But he couldn’t deny how he felt out there. That’s what confused him the most.

“Haaa!” He yelled as he spiked the ball into the wall. It ricocheted out away from him. He stood there breathing heavily, hands on his knees as sweat dripped down his face. He could have done so much better out there, so why? Why?! He narrowed his eyes, staring daggers into the innocent floor as his sweat dripped down the side of his face and fell to the floor. He stood up abruptly and turned around, his sneakers squeaking across the waxed floors and echoing off the walls. He took one look forward, his hands held by his sides in fists and froze right there, his eyes locking onto brown ones that almost shined orange in the light. Hinata.

Hinata stood there looking somber at the doorway to the gymnasium, his eyes locked on Kageyama’s. Kageyama in return just stood there, his chest rising and falling with each new intake as he tried to gather himself. He tightened his fists, his nails digging into his palms. His one play, his one toss… He had trusted Hinata with everything and it had failed. He had failed the team. He wanted to clench his eyes shut, his thoughts screaming at him but he didn’t. He couldn’t.

Hinata took a step forward and all Kageyama could do was watch. He noticed Hinata didn’t look like his normal self. His movements were slow, unsure. You could almost _see_ the defeat in his demeanor. He took more steps to Kageyama and Kageyama didn’t budge, not even once, the silence crackling around them, drowning them.

Kageyama couldn’t take it anymore. He opened his mouth to say something but Hinata beat him to it. “I’m sorry.” Hinata said in a small voice, his eyes casting down onto the floor. He took another step forward, then another, his shoulders slumped down. Kageyama’s eyes widened. W-what? Hinata looked up and pain shot through Kageyama. “I’m sorry Kageyama. I couldn’t get through the block.” Hinata’s voice cracked at the end. He was almost in front of Kageyama now. Kageyama held his head up higher, taken back by what Hinata was saying to him. Hinata’s eyes began filling with tears. He stopped right in front of Kageyama, looking up now. The tears started coming down the side of Hinata’s face.

Was this even real? Kageyama couldn’t even say anything for a moment. They were frozen like that, a thousand things racing through Kegeyama’s head. How could Hinata be apologizing when it wasn’t even his fault? He was the one that failed the team, not Hinata. Kageyama was the one that could have done more, that should have done more. He was the one at fault. This was crazy, all of what Hinata said was crazy. Kageyama couldn’t hold back his rage anymore. The tenseness in his body, in his muscles was hurting and he felt like he was going to explode if he didn’t do something, anything. So he reacted.

“Are you stupid!” He shouted, grabbing at Hinata’s shirt. His eyes were intense, filled with misdirected anger. “You weren’t the one that failed! I missed it! I could have done more, I should have done more out there!” He yelled at Hinata. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn’t stop. He started moving forward and Hinata took steps backward until Hinata’s back slammed into the wall. He looked at Kageyama with something like understanding but also fear. Kageyama couldn’t stand that look. He didn’t want to be looked at like that.

“Kage-“ Hinata began but Kageyama didn’t let him continue. He shut his eyes, shut everything out.

“From the beginning I didn’t know how to be a team! I can’t read you guys like I should, like the setter should!” He shouted, his voice echoing off the walls sounding harsh. “The setter is supposed to know what’s best for the team! I’m supposed to set it up so that we win!” His head was bowed as he yelled but he could feel that he was losing it now. His anger was dying down. “We could have won but I…” Hands gripped at his own, startling him.

“You weren’t the only one out there!” Hinata yelled right back. Kageyama’s head shot up, his eyes opening to look at Hinata. Hinata’s tears were still wet on his face but he was more determined than ever. “We played as a team! Everyone was out there to win and you should know that better than anyone!” He stared pointedly at Kageyama, swallowing down his own shame to bring Kageyama to his senses. He let Kageyama’s hands go and brought his up to slap Kageyama’s face.

“Ite!” Kageyama winced in pain, immediately glaring at Hinata. But Hinata just kept his hands right where they were. He loosened his hold on Hinata’s collar though.

“Sometimes we lose. And there is nothing we can do about it.” Hinata said strongly, meaning it. Kageyama blinked. Kageyama knew this defeat was bad on Hinata if he came in here and cried but he was doing this for Kageyama. Somehow heat found its way to Kageyama’s face and he felt itchy, as if the heat was all around them. It was like something else was crackling in between the two now, something much stronger, something Kageyama knew was always there but ignored. “But we are a team. And that’s that.” Hinata finished, sniveling and wiping away his tears. He let his hands fall from Kageyama’s face slowly and tried to give his best smile and for some reason that, that right there broke through Kageyama’s strong façade.

Kageyama still held onto Hinata’s shirt, still pressing Hinata into the wall behind him but he wasn’t as angry as he had been. He saw things much more clearly after being yelled at like that. Hinata was right, they were a team and sometimes they lost but that didn’t mean they were weak. They would get right back up and fly.

Hinata kept smiling like that, the electricity crackling around them. Kageyama felt a pang in his chest, one that he had felt a few times, all of them directed at one person in particular. Hinata. He trusted him. For some reason he trusted him more than anything. This little chibi had found a way to get into him, to reach him somewhere no one else had ever before.

Hinata’s eyes became softer as Kageyama stared at him, as if he knew what Kageyama was thinking. Kageyama couldn’t help himself. All his thoughts were getting to him and he was feeling vulnerable and maybe that’s why he did what he did next. It wasn’t reasonable, it couldn’t be explained yet Kageyama just couldn’t stop himself.

He gripped onto Hinata’s sweater tight, his knuckles going white, and shoved Hinata forward roughly. Hinata gave a squeak that was cut off by lips on his, his eyes wide in shock. Kageyama just leaned down and kissed him, his eyes shut tightly, his head turned to catch Hinata’s lips. A white hot feeling replaced his earlier red rage as he stood there, his lips on Hinata’s and it was warm. Hinata was warm and soft, he was comfort, he was a blinding light Kageyama almost couldn’t look at.

Hinata didn’t know how to react but his body started acting on its own.  His eyes started slowly closing, his hands going to catch Kageyama’s shirt, to press him closer. Kageyama pressed Hinata further into the wall when Hinata grabbed his shirt. Their lips began moving together, although a bit awkwardly at first. He could feel Hinata melting into him though. Hinata moved his leg, accidently rubbing the front of Kageyama’s pants and Kageyama almost groaned, the friction feeling really good.

Hinata wanted more though. He wanted to feel more, to touch Kageyama more. He opened his mouth and warily but experimentally licked Kageyama’s bottom lip. Kageyama’s eyes shot open he finally realized what he was doing. He leaned his head back, their lips popping off of each other’s. Kageyama breathed in sharply but it didn’t help because all he got was the smell of Hinata, something that proved to drive him even crazier. He looked up into Hinata’s eyes, watching as he breathed shallow breaths, his eyes open looking into Kageyama’s dark eyes. Kageyama couldn’t believe what he had just done, what both of them had just done. But it felt right, it felt good. This felt good.

Hinata slowly let go of Kageyama’s shirt and he smiled. “That wasn’t so bad.” He said with a dangerous light in his eyes, one Kageyama had only seen when Hinata was out on the court. Kageyama’s face heated up and he did the first thing he could think of. He grabbed at Hinata’s head and squeezed it just like he had always done before. Hinata let out little shrieks, trying to get Kageyama’s hands off him. It was just like normal, just like before.

But now that they had done this, broken this barrier, it would probably never be the same again.


	2. Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this collections! After a practice match Kageyama does something Hinata can't help but notice. So what will happen when Hinata confronts him about it?

“Toss!” Hinata shouted. Kageyama saw that he was open and perfect for hitting the ball. Tanaka was fainting next to him jumping up to psych the other side out and yelling just as crazy as he always did. Kageyama had to make his decision in a split second, taking in the situation and what he thought the team needed. He tossed it- right to Hinata.

Hinata spiked the ball as their side scrambled to get into position to counter stack if the other side hit it. None of it was necessary though. The other side never expected it and it hit the ground hard, the sound echoing through the gym. Everyone was frozen there for a second, watching the ball bounce on the floor and roll until it hit the wall. That was it. That was game point. They won.

Karasuno erupted in cheers, Tanaka and Nishinoya being the loudest. They went over and practically tackled each other they hugged so hard. Sugawara and Yamaguchi came over from the sidelines to congratulate everyone too. Kageyama nodded my head, proud of how far the team has come, even when this was just a practice match.

“You guys did really good out there!” Takeda said all cheerful like he usually is. Kageyama felt a set of eyes on him and looked to see Hinata staring right at him, that stupid expression on his face when he knew Kageyama did good but didn’t outright say it. Kageyama looked away from him, feeling watched but happy Hinata was looking at him like that.

Ukai came to stand next to Takeda. “Yeah, you did good- for now. You still have a lot of work to do. Now line up.” He was always the hard one. Kageyama followed the directions and they all lined up to thank the other team for playing them, shaking their hands in the way they usually did after matches. Then they were told to clear out. Karasuno was going home.

“Oy, Kageyama,” Hinata came at him as Kageyama was exiting the gym, his bag on his shoulders. Kageyama slowed down a little for Hinata to catch up but went right back to exiting the building. “You didn’t say anything in there.” He pointed out, his spiky hair bouncing as he walked side by side Kageyama. Kageyama’s eyes flicked to Hinata for a moment.

“Why do I need to say anything? We still have a lot of work to do.” He said back. Plus he still had a lot of stuff to learn about the team. It was a daunting task. He sighed, tipping his head down.

“Hey, we all have stuff to learn.” Hinata said cheerfully. Kageyama envied that cheerful attitude Hinata always seemed to have but it was one of the qualities that drew Kageyama to like Hinata. Hinata tipped his head to the side to look at Kageyama. “Not everything is on your shoulders.” He said indignantly. The other players started coming out of the gym themselves, heading to the bus. Kageyama could tell by how loud they were talking. But he was more preoccupied by Hinata and the tone he used when he said that.

He turned his head very slowly, his eyes boring into Hinata. Hinata made a shrieking noise and froze, his hands up to protect himself. What had he just done?! He woke up the King of the Court now!

“What. Did. You. _Say_?” Kageyama’s stare could turn anything into stone. It didn’t help that every word he said was paired with a scary tilt of his head. He looked like some kind of demon doll about to take its next victim.

“Ehh!” Hinata shrieked again. “K-Kageyama, relax! I-I-I was just…” He tried to explain. Kageyama dropped his bag and started taking steps towards Hinata. The others saw what was going on and stopped walking. Tsukkishima crossed his arms and turned to Yamaguchi.

“Those two are stupid.” He rolled his eyes and went around them to get to the bus so he could start loading up. Yamaguchi ran after him saying something about how they were only messing around.

Hinata shrunk back every time Kageyama took a step towards him. He shut his eyes when Kageyama was finally in front of him, his shoulders up to protect himself or shield himself in any way he could. Kageyama lifted his arms and grabbed Hinata’s face, pinching his cheeks. Hinata’s eyes opened wide and he grabbed Kageyama’s wrists.

“K-kage-!” Hinata was cut off.

“I know not everything is on my shoulders, moron.” Kageyama started to say, a fire in his eyes. “It’s on all of us.” He tipped Hinata’s head, still pinching those irritatingly soft- and adorable- cheeks of his. “So you don’t have to tell me what I already know.” Kageyama finished. He might have let his thumbs swipe over Hinata’s cheeks a little to feel his soft face but it was only to pinch his cheeks, Kageyama told himself. There was no other motive for it.

“Ok! Ok!” Hinata said in a shrill voice. Kageyama let go, seeing he understood. He rubbed his cheeks, puckering his lips in a pout. Daichi came running over and put a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Alright guys, come on. We have to load up and get back to Karasuno.” He said with an uneasy smile. Kageyama looked at Hinata, who looked right back at him with those orange eyes. Kageyama turned and started heading onto the bus. Daichi visibly sighed, thankful it didn’t get any worse from there. He turned to Hinata.

“You two fight a lot.” He said with that same uneasy smile of his. “Come on, it’s time to go.” He started his way onto the bus. The others followed suit, getting on it. Hinata shifted his bag on his shoulder, still pressing a hand to his cheek. He didn’t miss the feeling of Kageyama’s thumbs on his cheek gliding over them like that. It had felt good.

Hinata followed the others and went on the bus too.

 

Everyone dropped off their stuff in the club room and changed into their normal school uniform. Ukai told them they had practice the next day and to be ready because he was going to switch up things on them. Then everyone left to walk home together. Before leaving though Hinata had a few choice things to say to Kageyama.

He waited for everyone to be gone, hanging back in the herd before watching Kageyama, who wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings, pass him. He pulled on his arm and forced him backwards into a secluded corner by the gym. He brought his hand up to his mouth to show Kageyama to be quiet.

Kageyama was not expecting to be pulled and was about to say something but then thought better of it. He watched the others keep going and then finally decided to talk.

“Why did you pull me in here?” He crossed his arms in front of him. “We have to go home, remember?” He chided him as if it wasn’t obvious. Hinata looked at Kageyama with even eyes.

“Well, if this is anyone’s fault, it’s yours!” He declared, poking a finger into the middle of Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama’s eyes narrowed, his frown getting worse. At this point he was going to wind up with a permanent scowl.

“What?” He was getting angry now. How was any of this his fault? He wasn’t the one that pulled himself into this corner! Hinata blew out a puff of air that went to Kageyama’s face and Kageyama looked that much angrier at it.

“You were the one that roamed your thumb on my cheek!” He said all at once, poking Kageyama some more. Kageyama’s eyes widened. “How am I supposed to forget that?” He blurted out. Kageyama’s heart dropped. Oh no. No, no, no. Hinata had felt that little movement?! Kageyama felt his cheeks start to heat up. He took hold of Hinata’s wrist to make sure he didn’t poke him anymore and to hold him in place.

“How am I supposed to know what I did?” He said right back. That was a stupid counter but he was too flustered to think. “You feel everything abnormally!” He argued back. Hinata’s mouth fell open. He brought his other hand up, grabbing Kagayama’s hand and trying to pull him off. Kageyama just grabbed that hand too. “No, you’re not getting away this time! Why does it even matter?” He had Hinata right where he wanted him. He wanted the truth.

Hinata pulled on him some more, trying to fight back. His face was getting red too, Kageyama could see it. The tips of his ears were red too and he was averting his eyes from Kageyama’s. Kageyama glared harder at Hinata. He had enough of this.

Kageyama pulled Hinata’s hands down and he turned, pinning Hinata to the wall. He took Hinata’s hands and held them against the wall creating a cage to keep Hinata there. He looked at him seriously. Hinata had closed his eyes at the sudden movement but opened them and looked at Kageyama, shocked at what had happened. He looked up at his teammate, no longer fighting his hold but his face was still red. Kageyama bent down a little to look at him more face to face. He felt something bubbling up inside him, a heat he didn’t know how to handle as he took in Hinata’s expression.

“Why does it matter Hinata?” He asked again but this time his voice held a kind of softness he didn’t usually use. He wanted to know because, well, he didn’t even know. He wanted to see what got Hinata to talk about it in the first place.

Hinata swallowed and looked back at Kageyama, his eyes so readable. He was nervous and flustered, embarrassed at the predicament he’d gotten himself into. Had he thought wrong about that touch from earlier? Was he stupid in maybe thinking something was going on? That maybe, just maybe, Kageyama had another meaning to that soft touch?

“N-nothing. It was nothing.” He lied, turning his head finally. Kageyama could feel heat coming off of him. He gripped his hands a little tighter. He wouldn’t back out of this. With dark, wide eyes of his own he decided to speak then.

“Did you think there was something else in it?” Hinata’s head whipped up right when he said it. Kageyama felt like he had been pushed back from the look in Hinata’s eyes. They were hopeful in a way but just as shocked as Kageyama was at having said that sentence to begin with. Kageyama licked his lips. “Did you think I meant something else by it?” He asked again.

Hinata didn’t open his mouth. He was too afraid to speak now. The silence was deafening between the two, blanketing them in unspoken words. Hinata wanted to say yes, to say that he felt there was some other meaning to that touch, but he physically couldn’t. He was just standing there looking at Kageyama.

His eyes searched his face, just as fearful as Hinata’s. His eyes took in Kageyama and the way he licked his lips. He had looked at those lips many times before but never from so up close, never like this.

Kageyama saw that Hinata was looking at his mouth. Kageyama felt his heart stutter. Hinata looked so different like this, so vulnerable. Kageyama’s hold on him loosened and he felt himself leaning in. Hinata’s breath was on his face and Kageyama could smell Hinata, his sweat and his scent. It was taking over his senses, driving him crazy. Kageyama’s lips hovered just over Hinata’s, not quite touching but oh so close.

Before he knew it he had closed the distance between the two. Kageyama pressed his lips to Hinata’s so delicately it was almost as if he hadn’t done anything at all. He stayed like that, his eyes shut tight, not moving but just getting used to the feel. It was so foreign to him to be kissing someone. He’d never done it before. But this felt right. Deep down he’d known he had wanted to do this for so, so long.

Hinata’s eyes widened when their lips touched, so surprised Kageyama had even dared to do anything like this. Yet his hard was beating so fast and his pulse was racing. He was drawn in by that simple touch, so much so that he couldn’t help but close his eyes slowly shut too and press his lips harder into Kageyama.

Kageyama felt Hinata kissing back and that stirred something in him. He stepped forward more so that his body was closer to Hinata’s but not yet touching. Kageyama tipped his head to the side on instinct, winding up catching more of Hinata’s lips by doing so. He let go of Hinata’s arms and brought his hands up to ensnare Hinata’s waist, encircling his arms around him and bringing him closer.

Hinata reacted by bringing his free hands up to wrap around Kageyama’s shoulders, bringing him in closer. He liked this, he liked this a lot. He had pictured kissing Kageyama plenty of times but he never thought it would actually happen. Ever. Yet it was happening.

Kageyama wanted to go further. But he had to come up for air. His lips popped off Hinata’s and he took a deep intake of breath, opening his eyes as if waking up from a good dream. Hinata’s eyes were still closed but he didn’t move to take his arms off of around Kageyama’s shoulders. They stayed like that, just breathing heavily in the space they were in. Hinata opened his eyes to look at Kageyama.

“I didn’t think this would ever happen.” Hinata muttered, his voice barely above a whisper. He locked eyes with Kageyama, who looked at him in a peaceful way, more sincere than he had ever looked at anyone. Kageyama licked his lips to get any of the last remnants of Hinata from them.

“Maybe… Maybe we can do it again…?” He trailed off, feeling a little stupid for saying it. Hinate smiled at him though and nodded his head up and down slowly.

“I’d be fine with that.” He said honestly, his orange eyes looking down on Kageyama’s lips. Kageyama started leaning forward again, not reserved at all, and pressed his lips back into Hinata’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, round two, end! Yeah, I don't know how to make a collection of oneshots pretty much so every chapter is going to be a different one. If you know how to do it I will love you forever if you told me but it's too confusing for me to figure out alone. Anyway, thank you for reading and I welcome comments! You like it, comment! You hate it, comment too!


	3. Locker Room Chills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one is a little more adult (aka smut). So warning all you guys, you don't have to read it if you're not ready for that teehee. But alas here goes another oneshot!!

“Serve to me!” Hinata yelled through the gym devoid of anyone else but the sounds of Kageyama and his own breaths or the sounds of their sneakers screeching against the floor as they practiced. Kageyama threw the ball up and waited for it to come down before it finally touched his fingertips, the rough material grazing the pads of his fingers smoothly.

He pushed it back with the force he was comfortable with, the force he knew Hinata would be able to get it at and spike the ball. He aimed it and watched Hinata do the rest of the work, that determined look on the smaller boys face as he watched the ball come flying at him and closed his eyes. It was like every time his hand knew when to come down, when to strike the ball from the air at the perfect angle needed to drive the ball down onto the other side. Kageyama couldn’t explain it. All he knew was that it was extraordinary to say the least, although he would never say that. Just thinking it caused him to shiver.

The ball crashed to the floor making a loud enough noise that it echoed in the gymnasium. They had been practicing in here for an hour now, both sweaty from exertion as they kept hitting the ball and doing different hits to try and get up their overall skills in other areas of volleyball.

Hinata opened his eyes when the sound stopped echoing and Kageyama turned to face him, his chest heaving as he breathed in air. He wiped some sweat from his forehead and gave Hinata a dry look, one he was very accustomed to.

“You keep closing your eyes! How are you supposed to see the ball?!” Kageyama yelled at him for what seemed like the tenth time now. Hinata smiled awkwardly and rubbed his ginger hair.

“But I still hit the ball. I can still spike it.” He said back. He started walking away from Kageyama to retrieve the ball that had long since stopped rolling across the floor. “As long as you keep serving to me I’ll always spike the ball!” He said cheerfully, now going into a light jog. He bent down and grabbed the ball meanwhile Kageyama thought he was going to blow a gasket.

How…? How could Hinata have such raw talent like that? Without looking nonetheless?!! He really didn’t understand and things he couldn’t understand made him irritated.

“No, we still have a lot more work where that came from then. You need to open your damn eyes.” He said back as Hinata came back with the ball. He didn’t add the fact that those eyes were ones he seemed to pay attention to most often, eyes he often sought out for. Because that would be stupid. Really stupid. And he never wanted to admit it.

“Oh, come on Kageyama. It’s been an hour. We should probably hit the showers.” Hinata said, stopping right in front of Kageyama. Kageyama scowled but he looked at the clock himself and determined Hinata was right. They didn’t exactly want to get found out yet which meant they had to finish up here. Hinata saw that he was going to win this argument and it made him smile knowingly. It was the type of smile Kageyama wished he could wipe away from the smug shorty. Maybe he could with a kiss.

“F-fine. We’re done for the day. Let’s hit the showers.” Kageyama declared as if he thought of the idea and not Hinata. Hinata pranced over to the volleyball holder and threw the ball in before catching up with the very stubborn Kageyama walking to the locker room.

“I am getting better though.” Hinata said with a finger raised. “It’s a little slow-going but I still want to spike the ball any chance I get.” He said, looking at Kageyama. Kageyama turned away from his gaze and felt his body begin to react to their close proximity as they entered the locker room. His shoulder brushed up against Hinata’s and he shied away from it. It sent a jolt through him, one he was very familiar with at this point. Oh god, not again…

“You still have a lot to learn. You’re still sporadic with your spikes and you can’t serve to save your life so you have a loooong way before you get confident.” Kageyama tried to hide his desire with being cruel, just like he always did. But he knew it was too late. No cruel words would stop the way his body had reacted to the mere touch of their shoulders against each other. He dared a glance to see Hinata frowning at him.

“Oh, come on Kageyama. You’re always so mean when we practice! I can get the spikes so I’ll just keep doing what I’m doing!” He whined back, grabbing Kageyama’s arm and tugging on it up and down. Kageyama didn’t have time to avoid Hinata’s grabby hands and wound up being shaken like a yoyo for a moment before he went rigid and stared Hinata down with a single look. Hinata stopped shaking Kageyama and made a small, panicked noise. He immediately let go of Kageyama. Kageyama kept that look in his eyes for a little while longer but on the inside he was freaking out, begging for Hinata not to touch him.

“Don’t attack me!” Hinata cried going in defensive mode with his hands up and eyes shut. Kageyama stared at him like that, shriveled up from just his glare. He always did that though. Whenever Hinata got to close it was Kageyama who set up the distance between the two with either yelling of his glare that could freeze a room. He was so used to it that he did it automatically. He didn’t know how else to react to these feelings that bubbled up in his chest, for the desire to just attack Hinata in a way that was different than their usual argumentative squabbles.

Kageyama turned, both to walk to his gym bag and to hide what would be visible in his pants, without another word. He had to hurry up to the shower. This was almost too much for him to handle. Hinata always seemed to push him further and further and it was beginning to get harder to hide what he was feeling about the shorter ginger. But in the shower he could release all that pent up emotion.

Kageyama went to his bag and grabbed his change of clothes, only listening when he heard Hinata moving around finally and heading to his own bag. Hinata stayed relatively quiet while Kageyama rummaged through his bag and found exactly what he needed. He wrapped the little bottle in his towel securely, necessary for what he was about to do, kicked off his sneakers and socks and stomped his way over to the showers. He never got over the fact that what he was doing was most definitely not ok but he couldn’t help himself. One time led to others and now when he was like this, he had to release his sexual desire in some way.

He went to his own shower and stepped in, closing the little curtain. He grabbed the bottle of lube- he ordered it online one day, having clicked the order button with his eyes shut tight and a red, hot mess- and set it down next to his shampoo and soap he put in their earlier. Then he put his towel on the curtain and began undressing, setting his clothes outside the curtain piece by piece on a little chair. Finally he turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm before stepping in.

Showering always felt refreshing after working so hard. He loved washing away all the sweat and grime he acquired from working so hard. It was always something he enjoyed to do but today wasn’t going to be like normal showers. His eyes flicked to the bottle on the shelf and he swallowed hard, contemplating it for a fraction of a second whether or not he should. But he couldn’t stop his hand from slowly raising, his fingers opening to welcome the smooth plastic feeling of the bottle. He grabbed it, embarrassed and brought it over.

Kegeyama’s face must have been so hot that water would just steam off from how hot he felt right now. He popped open the cap, flinching from the noise it made like it was loud enough the whole world could hear it. He stood there frozen for a second, waiting for Hinata to barge in and find Kageyama in the most embarrassing state of his life but nothing happened. After a little bit he regained the courage to do what he needed to.

Kageyama let some of the creamy, wet contents drip onto the palm of his hand. He turned his body so the shower water got his back and wouldn’t wash away the slippery stuff he needed for this. Then Kageyama brought his hand down in between his legs and finally touched himself where he was aching most, closing his eyes from the sensation. He grabbed his hard member and gave it a slow pump, his body already sensitive from his built up emotions. Why was it that he felt like this when it came to Hinata?

He increased the pressure of his fingers around his erection, flicking his wrist to go faster. All the thoughts he was already familiar came back to him as he kept pumping. He knew something was wrong from the first time he met Hinata. Hinata showed him something he was never used to- blind faith. He showed him that smile, that bright, all-too-happy smile Kageyama was never able to get out of his head and then from there everything spiraled. Kageyama couldn’t stop noticing Hinata’s smile, the way his lips curved upward and showed his teeth, the way the corners of his eyes crinkled. He was never able to forget it. Any touch from Hinata would make him feel warm, make him feel too close, to intimate that he would lash out and say something mean even when he didn’t mean it, even when deep down all he wanted to do was press his lips to Hinata’s. But he could never do that.

Kageyama increases his rhythm, covering his mouth to stop the deep throaty noises from escaping. The sounds of the water hitting the tiled floors covered them up but still, he didn’t want to risk it. He kept thinking about Hinata, about his dreams where he finally confessed to him, told him how he felt. Or where Kageyama kissed Hinata to show him, and thing always went farther. He remembered one dream where they made out, Kageyama shoving Hinata into the wall, and Hinata begged for more. Kegeyama turned Hinata around, pulled down his pants and fucked him against the wall. He always woke up from those dreams hard and panicking because he knew what it meant. He just… He couldn’t say it to him. He couldn’t tell Hinata how he felt.

Kegeyama felt himself climb higher, imagining Hinata and how it would feel to touch him, to kiss him like how he wanted to. Finally Kageyama couldn’t take it any longer. His body released and he came in the shower, closing his eyes tightly against the flood of emotions washing through him. His breaths came in ragged but he controlled the gasping so it wouldn’t be loud. Kegeyama waited a little while before opening his eyes, his cum already washing down the drain. He felt pathetic for what he did but he just couldn’t stop himself.

Kageyama finished in the shower, washing himself down thoroughly after all of that, and finally got out. He wrapped his forbidden bottle in his dirty clothes to stuff in his bag quietly. Hinata was already half clothed in his shirt and boxers by the time Kageyama reached the lockers. Kageyama tried his best not to stare, his body sated for now.

“You took longer than usual.” Hinata commented as he grabbed his uniform pants and jumped into them. Kegeyama grabbed his clothes and turned to go to the other side of the lockers because that would just be too much. Hinata was already used to it so he didn’t comment.

“Yup.” Was all Kageyama said in response. He got dressed and together they went out of the gymnasium. Then they locked it up and went onto their way to class. For now, Kageyama would be ok but that wouldn’t be the last time he did that. His pent up emotions always got the best of him. Always…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes another oneshot! i know I've kept this collection of oneshots more at the back of my fic list but I wanted to write so here goes another one! I hope you liked it minna and I love to hear from you so feel free to leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys liked that! It was getting pretty yummy but I don't know, I changed my mind about it. If I get enough kudos I might go and continue this but we will see. If you liked it I'd love to hear from you! Comments are welcome!


End file.
